Sensors which detect external forces or accelerations include for example acceleration sensors and displacement sensors. Of these, acceleration sensors generally use a technique in which the static displacement of a moveable mass is detected using the change in capacitance or using a strain resistance method. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses an acceleration sensor which detects displacement through changes in electrostatic capacitance.